simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
TotallyChef 1 - Episódio 2: Vermelho não é natalino
Vermelho não é natalino é o segundo episódio de TotallyChef 1. O vencedor do episódio foi Julien Young, e o eliminado foi Dmitri Romanov. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Edward W.: BOA TARDE PESSOAL DA AUDIÊNCIA TUDO BOM COM VOCÊS???!!!!! Hoje estamos com mais um episódio de TotallyChef, o reality mais aclamado mundialmente. Cameraman 2.0: Mentir é feio. Edward W.: Pode demitir. Bella: Bom dia amores, estão prontos pra outro dia na cozinha do TotallyChef? Eric: Nem um pouco... Bella: O que disse? Todos: SIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Bella: Ótimo. Agata: Espero que estejam prontos para outro participante especial que virá hoje! Dmitri: De novo? Espero que não seja outro ninfomaníaco. *Alguém começa a tocar uma música brega de Garota Mágica no celular e começa a desfilar pela cozinha* Cher: Entra logo inferno. ?: Grossa. Cher: Esse pessoal, é o QG. Ele veio nos ajudar na cozinha hoje porque vocês são tudo um bando de peste? Kaori: Outro asiático? QG: n amore so BR Theo: Aff, outro drogado. Eric: Vou te bater. 320px|left|thumb|— Misógino racista do caralho. 320px|right|thumb|— Militou amore. Olivia: Seu nome real é QG mesmo? QG: s Bella: Quem disse? QG: eu ue Agata: Enfim, hoje vai ter uma prova em grupo, o grupo que perder vai fazer a eliminação. Bart: Mas a gente não tá em número impar? Cher: E? Lavender: Não vai dividir igualmente. QG: e Lavender: Tá né. 320px|center|thumb|— Não é a gente que tá pagando mico mesmo. Agata: A prova vai ser na Cacau Show, onde vocês vão ter que fazer muitos pratos com chocolate no tema. Olivia: Ai amiga tô na TPM me segura. Lavender: Amiga? Onde? *Chegando na Cacau Show* Cher: Beleza, vamos dividir os grupos. O grupo azul vai ter seis pessoas e o grupo vermelho vai ter cinco. 320px|center|thumb|— O que esse programa tá querendo dizer com isso? Que a esquerda é menos representada? Que ultraje! Vou boicotar esse programa no Twitter #Dilmãe Edward W.: Beleza, acabamos de sortear. O time azul é... Kaori Hagiwara, Julien Young, Bart Allen, Edward Jhonowicz, Lavender van de Woodsen, e Dmitri Romanov. Edward J.: Você escutou? A gente vai ficar no mesmo time, Bart! Bart: Eu vi. *Abraça e beija a testa do Edward*. 320px|center|thumb|— Nesse ritmo é difícil dizer se quem vai ser comido é o prato ou o Edward Edward W.: Então, sobra o time vermelho, composto de: Luigi Agostini, Eric Villalobos, Olivia Hye, Theo Apollo Asker, e Ramón Velazques. 320px|center|thumb|— Pelo menos não to no time dos namoradinhos, cozinhar do lado deles deve ser nojento. Edward W.: As provas em grupo consistem em serviço, vocês vão fazer vários pratos que vão ser entregues a pessoas que vão dar uma nota pros seus pratos, a equipe que tiver a melhor nota ganha e não vai precisar fazer a prova de eliminação. Os pratos vão consistir em, bombons, Petit Gateau e panetones. 320px|center|thumb|— Essa prova tá no papo, time vermelho já ganhou. Edward W.: 1, 2, 3... VAI! *Todos começam a freneticamente preparar os ingredientes para fazer os pratos e separando o que cada um vai fazer.* Kaori: Lavender, você vai fazer panetone. Lavender: Aff, minhas mãos são tão femininas e lindas, não posso fazer bombom não? Kaori: Não, deixa que eu faço. Lavender: Tinha que ser asiática... Bart: Parem de discutir por causa de bombom, vocês tão na TPM por acaso? Edward J.: Ainda bem que homem não tem isso. Luigi: Posso fazer o panettón? Sou italiano, sabe. Olivia: Deixa comigo. Luigi: Nón sabia que asiáticas gostavam de cozinha europeia... Olivia: Sai, xenofóbico. Tá pior que a Lavender. Lavender: FALA NA CARA GALINHA! Olivia: Cala a boca. QG: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mds ngm vai fazer porra nenhuma assim Cher: Né. QG: mds os viadinho se pegando q nojo *Depois de um tempo, todos começaram a fazer seus pratos, meio tarde porque já tinha algumas pessoas chegando, mas, como nada de interessante ocorreu até chegar a hora do real serviço* Edward W.: O SERVIÇO COMEÇOU GALERA, VAI. Agata: Dois petit e um panetone, alguém! *Olivia vai correndo e entrega os pratos* Lavender: Deve estar horrível essa merda. Olivia: Já olhou pro seu panetone, amore? Lavender: Fiz inspirada no seu talento. 320px|left|thumb|— Seria muito melhor se essas duas não ficassem de picuinha... a Lavender é tão legal pra isso. 320px|right|thumb|— Fracasso faz assim? *Cada vez que alguém pedia um prato, os vermelhos eram mais ágeis para entregar, mas os azuis tinham pratos de ótima qualidade, tendo uma vantagem sobre os vermelhos. No fim, todos os clientes saíram satisfeitos da Cacau Show* Cher: E o vencedor da prova é.... O TIME VERMELHO!!!!! Time vermelho: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 320px|center|thumb|— Obrigado, Dilmãe! Lavender: *Comendo um panetone deixado para trás*, se esses dois aí não tivessem perdido tanto tempo se cantando talvez a gente ia ter alguma chance. Kaori: Concordo. Edward J.: Você tá com inveja porque não tem um homão desses. Olivia: Concordo. Lavender: Pelo menos meus homem tem mais pinto que seus asiáticos. Bart: Enfim, se nos permite, estamos ocupados aqui... *Edward e Bart estão se pegando de forma selvagem, causando nojo em Lavender que estava bem no lado* Lavender: Sério, NA FRENTE DO MEU PANETONE?! Vocês são nojentos. *De volta a cozinha do TotallyChef* Agata: Ok, a prova de eliminação é fazer algo natalino, vai! Edward J.: Como assim algo natalino? Nem é natal. QG: edai porra natal cai na terça n pode quebrar a grade Olivia: Pera, quem vai fazer a eliminação? Bella: Você decide. Olivia: Oi? Bella: Escolhe dois pra ficar fazendo a prova de eliminação do seu grupo, e o resto sobe. Olivia: Vish... Cher: E a Lavender pode escolher alguém do grupo dela pra subir pro mezanino pra não fazer a prova. Lavender: Eu escolho salvar a Kaori, eu acho ela muito legal e não merece fazer a prova. Kaori: Sério? Lavender: Sim amiga, desculpa a desavença com você no serviço. Kaori: Eu te perdoo. 320px|center|thumb|— Aparentemente agora tenho uma BFF. Olivia: Eu escolho deixar pra fazer a prova o Eric e o Ramón. Eric: OI???? Ramón: FILHA FOI A GENTE QUE FEZ TUDO NA PROVA RIDICULA!!!! Olivia: Tudo macho escroto kkkk Luigi: Eu só aceito porque eu vou ser salvo. Agata: Enfim, uma hora e meia de prova. Lavender: SÓ?! Dmitri: A gente já tá no segundo episódio, você acha que eles vão ficar pegando em nossa mão assim? Olivia: Tá acostumada, aproveita o clima aí embaixo perdedora. Lavender: Se eu subir pro mezanino eu vou te derrubar de lá. Edward W.: MERCADO, JÁ! *Todo mundo corre para o mercado, desesperado por conta do pouco tempo.* Edward J.: Ei amor, acha que vai precisar de ovos? Bart: Nossa, precisava mesmo, obrigado <3 Lavender: SAI DA FRENTE CADE OS MORANGOS NESSA MERDA Theo: Caramba, Julien, você acha que aqui tem açúcar de confeiteiro? Julien: *mexendo freneticamente nas prateleiras* Theo: Julien? Julien: Oi desculpa sem tempo acho que eu vi ali viu boa sorte Theo: CADE O AÇÚCAR DE CONFEITEIRO, ALGUÉM ACHOU? QG: ala o iludido acha q isso aqui e aquele programa de bolo kkkkkkk Theo: Não tem? QG: deve ter Theo: Onde? QG: sla Edward W.: ACABOU O TEMPO DE MERCADO, VOLTEM PRA COZINHA! Theo: PERA EU ACHEI O AÇÚCAR!!!!!!!!!!!! *Theo vai correndo até uma prateleira e pega o açúcar de confeiteiro, e quando volta pra cozinha (praticamente expulso pelo Edward) está bufando* Eric: Não dava pra usar açúcar normal? Theo: Eu sou perfeccionista. 320px|center|thumb|— Tá pedindo pra sair. *Todos começam a fazer seus pratos, Lavender começa a cortar os morangos e Olivia percebe* Olivia: Eu também ia fazer bolo de morango, essa invejosa me copiou! Kaori: Ela lê pensamentos por acaso? Olivia: Você tá protegendo ela? Luigi: A gente só tá meio cansado. QG: oi Lavender: Oi. QG: vai fazer oq amore Lavender: Vou fazer uma torta mousse de morango, e não BOLO. Olivia: CONTINUA COPIANDO! QG: morango? ai adoro more se vc ferrar eu vou meter o bolo na sua goela Lavender: Eu também adoro morangos, só espero não ficar muito ácido. 320px|left|thumb|— Acho que a Lavender tá muito nervosa, deve ser a Olivia. 320px|right|thumb|— Acho que ela já tá percebendo que não sabe cozinhar Ramón: Droga, tá faltando a uva do meu panetone! Alguém pegou uva cristalizada? (...) Ok, entendi. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu peguei uva cristalizada... Agata: Oi Julien gato. Julien: Oi Agata! Agata: Vai fazer o que ai amore? Julien: Fazendo o básico natalino, panetone de chocolate. Agata: Inspiração da Cacau Show? Julien: É, um pouco. *Meia hora de prova, os pratos de Julien, Ramón e Theo já estão prontos* Julien: Já acabamos? Kaori: Óbvio, só fizeram panetone. Edward: Sem criatividade assim? Julien: Poderia estar mais gostoso que o seu, sabia? Bart: Será? Ramón: Bem, pelo menos dessa vez eu tenho certeza que a Cher não vai querer cuspir meu prato. Olivia: Será? Cher: E aí, Eric, tá fazendo o que parado olhando pra esse forno? Eric: Esperando meu leitão assado e pensando no que rechear ele. Cher: Rechear? Mas só tem 25min de prova. Eric: Dá tempo. Cher: Ok... *5min de prova, todos começam a empratar o prato.* Olivia: SOCORRO ESSE MOUSSE TÁ HORRÍVEL KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK AI AI Leticia: Bella, será que quem tá no mezanino pode dar opinião no prato alheio? Bella: Tenho quase certeza que não... QG: ah deixa é engra kkk Lavender: Esse QG é muito filho da puta... QG: oq disse? Lavender: Nada. 320px|center|thumb|— Preciso garantir meus 10 né amores. Edward W.: ACABOU A PROVA AMORES! *Todos levantam os braços e começam a bater palmas* 320px|center|thumb|— Hora da verdade... Agata: Ok, vamos avaliar vocês em: Aparência, Sabor, Harmonia, e tema, já que é um tema natalino, é importante ter algo a ver com o tema. Cher: Pode vir, Lavender. 320px|center|thumb|— O terremoto com a queda vem. QG: e ai amiga fez oq falou? Lavender: Fiz sim, e tá ótimo. 320px|center|thumb|— Torta mousse de morango. *Todos (exceto Cher) comem e fazem um sonoro 'hmmmm'* Bella: Não vai comer não, Cher? Cher: Não obrigado, ODEIO morangos. QG: mds e mto bom porra Cher: Já disse que não quero. Bella: A Olivia tá certa, o bolo tá meio feio sim, mas de resto tá muito bom. O vermelho é bem natalino e o gosto com os ingredientes é ótima. NOTA – LAVENDER: * Aparência: 5/10 * Sabor: 9/10 * Harmonia: 8/10 * Tema: 7/10 * Soma: 31 pontos 320px|center|thumb|— Quem será que tombou agora? 320px|left|thumb|— Continuo sendo a única que tirou 10 nessa porra toda, licença. 320px|right|thumb|— /Mentiu. Cher: Pode vir, Bart. *Bart dá um beijo em Edward antes de ir ao estande das juradas* Edward: Boa sorte. 320px|center|thumb|— Será que todo mundo arranja um namorado gostoso assim em programa de comida? Cher: E aí, que prato é esse? Bart: Tortelini in brodo, feito com massa de ovos clássica, recheado com carne (de porco moída e carne de vitelo), mortadela, presunto, ovos, queijo parmesão, noz-moscada e cozidos em caldo de cappone. QG: mds quanto detalhe vai ser roteirista Bart: Não, obrigado. QG: mds amore isso ta horrivel vc enfiou o natal no cu foi? Bella: QG! Isso são modos? QG: to flnd a vdd porra Bart: Credo, é esse tipo de gente que você convida? Agata: Ele quis dizer que ficou ruim e nada a ver com o natal. Olivia: E COMO QUE UM BAGULHO VERMELHO TEM A VER COM NATAL? Lavender: Xiu, recalcada. NOTA – BART: * Aparência: 5/10 * Sabor: 4/10 * Harmonia: 9/10 * Tema: 3/10 * Soma: 21 pontos Bella: Vem, Theo. *Theo desfila com seu panetone pela cozinha do TC. Aparentemente muito orgulhoso do seu açúcar de confeiteiro que achou de última hora* Agata: Panetone? Hm, de quê? Theo: Panettone com massa de Christopsomo, uvas cristalizadas e mel cristalizao de recheio, sem contar, é claro, o açúcar. QG: se isso for sal eu vou cuspir na sua cara. Agata; Nossa, isso já faz tempo. Cher: Será que é bom? Theo: Bem, eu chamo de Apollotone. QG: deve ser pessimo, fruta cristalizada e mel cristalizado mds q HORROR! Cher: Eu adoro! QG: vc tem pessim gosto, vamos fatar Agata: Olha, eu também não gosto muito de fruta cristalizada, mas o panetone em si tá muito bom, inclusive com o açúcar de confeiteiro. 320px|center|thumb|— SABIA QUE IA VALER A PENA. NOTA – THEO: * Sabor: 6/10 * Aparência: 7/10 * Harmonia: 4/10 * Tema: 10/10 até eu * Soma: 27 pontos QG: vem julien gostoso *Julien traz outro panetone até as juradas* QG: outro panetone? vo come n Julien: Abre e veja. *QG abre o panetone e vê os quilos de chocolate derretido e delicioso dentro do panetone* QG: JULIEN LINDOOOOOOOOOOOO REI DEIXA EU TE MAMAR Julien: ... eu sou casado. QG: ah. Cher: MEU DEUS CHOCOTONE ERA O QUE EU PRECISAVA NA MINHA VIDA Agata: NÉ MDSDSDMSDMSMDS QG: 10 EM TODAS Bella: Não dá a produção vai falar que é fraude. NOTA – JULIEN: * Aparência: 8/10 * Sabor: 9/10 * Harmonia: 10/10 * Tema: 9/10 * Soma: 36 pontos 320px|center|thumb|— Caramba, sem querer ser narcisista, mas pisei muito! QG: cade o outro gostoso? Eric: Eu? QG: vc msm lindo vem cá *Eric vai até o estande com um LEITÃO GIGANTE de tão recheado.* QG: mds amore se vc queria algo grande p comer era so me pedir Bella: modos... Cher: Eu não vou comer isso tudo não. Agata: Nem eu. Bella: A gente avisou que o recheio ia ficar cru, não avisou? Eric: É, eu achava que ia dar tempo... QG: achou errado playboy Cher: E ainda por cima o leitão tá feio, mas tirando isso tá ok. NOTA – ERIC: * Aparência: 1/10 * Sabor: 4/10 * Harmonia: 8/10 * Tema: 8/10 * Soma: 21 pontos Cher: Edward. 320px|center|thumb|— Dei o meu melhor pra ficar com meu amor lá no mezanino <3 Cher: E aí, o que você fez? Edward: Bolinhos de massa com cogumelos Morchella e molho temperados com endro QG: olha o outro q socou o natal no cu Olivia: NÃO É LAVENDER? Lavender: MDS CALA A BOCA QUE INFERNO! Edward: Quê? Cher: Ele quis dizer que ficou nada a ver com o Natal, mas tá gostoso, eu gostei. Agata: Eu não. Cher: EU, gostei. NOTA – EDWARD: * Aparência: 8/10 * Sabor: 10/10 * Harmonia: 3/10 * Tema: 1/10 * Soma: 22 pontos QG: vem dmitri, o ultimo finalmente mds to cansado de comer esses pratos de merda *Dmitri desfila até a estande com MAIS UM chocotone* QG: copiou o gostoso do julien foi? Julien: Eu continuo sendo casado... Dmitri: Não, só foi a mesma ideia... Bella: Mais chocolate pra gente. Cher: MEU BEM ISSO TÁ HORRÍVEL QG: é tipo o do gostoso do julien só q pior Julien: Eu já disse que sou casado? NOTA – DMITRI: * Aparência: 2/10 * Sabor: 1/10 * Harmonia: 7/10 * Tema: 8/10 * Soma: 18 pontos Edward W.: Agora quem vai subir pro mezanino é... Lavender van de Woodsen... Lavender: PISEI KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK TÁ COM INVEJA CHINESINHA? Olivia: OBVIAMENTE FRAUDADO VOU DERRUBAR ESSE PROGRAMA!!! *Olivia e Lavender começam a se pegar no tapa no mezanino e todo mundo só fica observando rindo* Edward W.: O segundo a subir para o mezanino é... Theo Apollo Asker. Theo: Sabia que o Apollothone não ia falhar comigo! Edward W.: Terceiro... Edward Jhonowicz. Edward J.: AMÉM! Pera... E O BART? Edward W.: Ainda não subiu. Edward J: NÃOOOO AMORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Edward começa a fazer um drama insuportável até que cede a subir para o mezanino sem Bart* Edward W.: E Julien, parabéns, você tirou uma nota absurda de 36 pontos. Você ganhou a prova e é o novo mestre da cozinha do TotallyChef! Parabéns! Julien: Espero que minha esposa esteja assistindo! Edward W.: E sobraram Bart Allen, Dmitri Romanov, e Eric Villalobos. Bart e Eric tiraram a mesma nota, então vai ficar com o povo quem vai subir para o mezanino. Edward W.: E a audiência escolheu... Bart Allen! Edward J.: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA VEM CÁ MOZÃO *Edward e Bart começam a se pegar de novo no mezanino, fazendo os outros participantes irem para o outro extremo* 320px|center|thumb|— Eles sabem que isso tá em rede nacional? Edward W.: Como ambos Dmitri e Eric fizeram um péssimo trabalho, também vai ficar a decisão do povo de quem sai. E o povo decidiu de que.... quem sai é... DMITRI ROMANOV! Dmitri: ok Lavender: Só isso, perdedor? Dmitri: Já tava de saco cheio desse povo gritando e se pegando no meio da cozinha, sério. Olivia: Lavender é a próxima... Lavender: Pelo menos eu sei cozinhar, amore. Kaori: Lavender, não perde tempo que a gente chega no top 3. Eric: Meu Deus Kaori para de ser falsa! Kaori: Oi? Eric: Não era você que tava brigando com a Lavender? Kaori: Águas passadas, não precisava me chamar de falsa. Olivia: Ai desculpa amiga, mas ele só fatou. Lavender: NÃO FALA MAL DA MINHA AMIGA, VAGABUNDA! Olivia: AH É ASSIM É? Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de TotallyChef 1